


5 Years

by Super911Potter



Series: Who Says You Can't Go Home [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Year Plan, Buck is missing, Check Summary for Triggers, Eddie loses his Best Friend, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Part 2, Series, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super911Potter/pseuds/Super911Potter
Summary: Watch the team slowly grow without Buck and watch Eddie’s life slowly fall apart.———-Short monthly timestamps of What happens in the 5 years that Buck leaves during my on-going story “If I Could Turn back time.”Probably can be read separately if you choose :)
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Who Says You Can't Go Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	5 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first timestamp! This is set the day Buck leaves. 
> 
> TW: Eddie has a panic attack. I think that is all but if you see anything else that should be labeled as triggering please let me know!

“To whoever is reading this, I’m sorry. 

I didn’t mean for me to leave like this, but I need some time away. Lately, it seems like everyone has a plan except me, and quite frankly, I just need time to reevaluate my life, and then maybe I’ll come back. 

See you in the future, 

Buck.” 

Eddie re-reads the note a few more times to process it. Buck’s gone. Buck is gone. the wind feels like it is knocked right out of him. He knew Buck had a bad shift, it was a really hard one for all of them but he never thought he would leave. 

Eddie panics. 

—————-

“Woah Eddie, slow down. What’s wrong with Buck?” Bobby asks looking over to Hen and Athena. They were back at the Nash-Grant house, Hen came over after work to vent to Athena’s about the horrible shift they just had. They staring at Bobby wide-eyed, so Bobby put’s Eddie on speaker. 

“I- I told Buck to come over with me and Chris after the shift because I was canceling my date with Ana because the day we had but he won’t, he wanted to rest.” 

Bobby nodded. “So what’s wrong?” 

“Something felt wrong so I left Chris with Carla for a little bit to come to check on him and he’s gone.” 

“What do you mean Gone?” 

“He’s not here. Some things are left but all his clothes are gone. Dishes. Pictures.” 

Bobby looked at Athena. It was unlike Buck to do this. “Alright Eddie, you stay there. We are on the way.”  
————-

The ride over was nerve wreaking as the group tried to rack their brains of where Buck would go. Hen was on the phone with Chimney, Albert, and Maddie, who were also on the way over after Hen explained what was going on. 

When they get to Buck’s apartment, the door is open and Eddie is there pacing back at forth mumbling to himself. Hen is the first to him. “Hey, Eddie, why don’t we sit hm? We don’t know if there is anything wrong yet and working ourselves up isn’t going to help.” She brings him to the living room to sit. 

“I could have forced him to come home with me. He looked beat and I thought he would be fin-“ Eddie gave a shaky breath. “What if something happened? What if he was kidnapped? We should do a missi-“ 

From behind him, Athena holds up the note. “Eddie did you read this?” 

Eddie nodded. “Still what if-“ 

Athena’s heart broke for the boy as she crossed the room. “Baby, there is nothing we can do. He needs some time. We know Buckaroo, he will probably be here in a few days.” 

“But-“ 

“If we don’t hear anything in a few days, I’ll track his phone if it makes you feel better.” 

“Can’t” Eddie mumbles and holds up the cellphone. 

“We know his license plate, we can put an alert out.” 

Eddie rubs his eyes, and Maddie spoke up. “I agree with Eddie this doesn’t sound like Buck.” 

Athena sighed. “I know.” 

————————

True to her word, Athena sets out his plate a week later, and they come up in a dealership. The guy tells them that the guy was in a hurry to buy a motorhome and that he gave the Jeep for him to sell and keep the money. When Athena asks about the plate, apparently he drove off without a plate, saying that he had one lined up. 

So Buck officially ran away from home,

And the team was a wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> See? The team was actually worried when he left at first... so what happened in between? This story will fill you in! 
> 
> Eddie lost his best friend and he isn’t handling it well :( I just wanna hug him! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments :) I will try and update short chapters daily if I can!
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or the characters.


End file.
